


Я жду героя

by gotham2018, mistralle



Category: DCU
Genre: Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2018





	Я жду героя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Need is a Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122285) by [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2018

— Всё хорошо, — ласково сказал отец. — Всё хорошо.

Но это не было правдой. Ещё никогда в жизни Брюс так не боялся.

— Забирай это и уходи, — попросил грабителя отец, а Брюс взмолился про себя: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста!»

— Сказал же, побрякушки давай! — прорычал грабитель, и мама начала стаскивать свои кольца.

Время застыло. Грабитель поднял пистолет, направляя на неё, а папа шагнул между ними, и Брюс понял, что ничего уже никогда не будет хорошо.

Раздался выстрел.

Брюс вздрогнул всем телом, услышав полный боли хрип, а потом мама закричала…

— Брюс, ты в порядке? — лихорадочно спрашивал отец, тряся его. Брюс распахнул глаза — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть силуэт мальчика в дальнем конце переулка. Наконец он исчез, а отец, обхватив лицо Брюса ладонями, повернул его к себе.

— Сынок, ты в порядке? — голос отца срывался. Брюс потрясённо уставился на него.

 

***

— Это было просто безумие, Джим, — сказал отец офицеру Гордону.

Брюсу уже пора было спать, но сегодня они с родителями действительно не смогли бы расстаться на целую ночь, и он дремал на диване, положив голову маме на колени.

— Он целился в Марту, и я даже не задумался. Я не мог ему позволить… И он выстрелил, он точно выстрелил, но ничего не произошло, а потом что-то будто… Его подбросило — метра на два, не меньше! Никогда не видел ничего подобного!

Брюс слышал, как поскрипывает кожа дивана.

— Иногда, Томас, мы оказываемся в невероятно опасных ситуациях, и не… Мы не помним, что было потом. Как будто наш мозг не может справиться…

— Я знаю, Джим, ты думаешь, я не в курсе?

— Я хочу сказать, что, возможно это ты его оттолкнул, но забыл из-за потрясения…

— Марта бы увидела, что это я…

— Как я уже сказал, мы не всегда помним…

— Он взлетел!

Брюс заснул, думая о мальчике, которого заметил. Во сне он крепко сжимал ткань маминого платья.

 

***

— Пап?

Отец поднял взгляд от стола.

— Не спится?  
Брюс покачал головой.

— Хочешь посидеть со мной немного, пока не захочешь спать?

Брюс кивнул и подошёл к креслу возле камина. Поначалу ему постоянно нужно было видеть родителей, чтобы раз за разом убеждаться: они живы. Наконец ему стало достаточно просто слышать, что они рядом .

Какое-то время Брюс сидел, молча глядя на огонь, но потом не выдержал.  
— Папа? Той ночью…

Отцу не надо было объяснять, какой ночью. Они оба знали.

— Да, Брюс?

Он понял, что отец прервал работу и смотрит на него, но не отвел взгляда от камина. Несколько недель он молчал об увиденном, потому что знал — ему не поверят, знал, — это больше похоже на историю из книжки, чем на то, что случилось в реальности. Но у него было столько вопросов, и он надеялся, что отец сможет ответить хотя бы на парочку.

— Я, кажется, видел кого-то. Сразу… сразу после.

Брюс глубоко вдохнул.

— Думаю, это он нас спас.

— Да? — переспросил папа. Брюс вслушался, пытаясь понять, не считает ли папа, что он всё придумал, но не услышал ничего такого. Он хотел обернуться, чтобы посмотреть в лицо отцу, но не был уверен, сможет ли после этого договорить.

— Был порыв ветра. — Брюс тогда его даже не заметил. Но стоило ему впервые после той ночи почувствовать сильный ветер в лицо, он словно с размаху влетел в собственные воспоминания и понял, что это было за ощущение. — И такой звук, будто кого-то ранило, но я думал, что это ты. Я думал, тебя… Я думал, он тебя…

— Ох, Брюс. Всё хорошо, — Брюс даже и не заметил, что папа подошёл к нему, пока тот не прижал его к груди. — Я в порядке. Мы все в порядке.

«Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо», — тогда папа говорил точно так же. Брюс вздрогнул.

— А когда я открыл глаза, — сказал он севшим голосом, цепляясь за отца, — я увидел его в конце переулка. Всего на секунду, как будто он просто хотел убедиться, что мы целы, а потом ушёл. Почему он так сделал? Почему он просто исчез?

Отец долго молчал, затем вздохнул. Он встал, подняв Брюса на руки, сел и усадил его к себе на колени, прижимаясь щекой к его волосам.

— Я помню ветер, — сказал отец, и Брюс застыл. — Вечер до этого был таким тихим, а потом вдруг откуда ни возьмись почти буря… Ты заметил его в конце переулка?

Брюс медленно кивнул.

— Чтобы там оказаться, ему пришлось бы бежать очень быстро, — отец задумался на секунду, но тут же снова встрепенулся. — Ты его рассмотрел?

— Нет, — сказал Брюс, потому что не разглядел ни лица, ни даже одежды. Того, что это был мальчик, он решил пока не говорить. — Только силуэт.

— Хм. Ну, мы не можем точно узнать, он ли спас нас, или же я чудесным образом впал в приступ адреналинового безумия, — фыркнул отец. — Но я вот что скажу: слышал я истории о людях… со способностями. Со странными, необычными способностями, не как у простых смертных. И если каким-то чудом тот человек обладал чем-то подобным и решил использовать это, чтобы защитить нас, тогда я благодарен Богу за него, Брюс. Я никогда не смогу за это рассчитаться. В ту ночь я мог потерять тебя и твою маму, — он крепко прижал Брюса к себе. — Я даже не представляю, как смог бы жить после этого.

 

***

На следующий день Брюс не переставая думал о том, что сказал ему отец.

Люди с необычными способностями. Тот мальчик наверняка был таким. На вид он был такого же роста, как Брюс, а это значит, они приблизительно ровесники. И он всё равно кинулся помочь, подвергся опасности — из-за Брюса и его родителей.

Брюс вспомнил, как его тошнило от ужаса, и почувствовал, как от одного воспоминания желудок начинает бунтовать.

Мальчику, наверное, тоже было страшно. Он должен был ужасно бояться.

Но он их спас.

«В ту ночь я мог потерять тебя и твою маму. Не могу даже представить, как бы я жил после этого».

Брюс вытер слёзы, побежавшие по щекам.

Только от мыслей об этом в животе всё скручивалось. Если бы он потерял папу, или… или маму… Или обоих…

Он содрогнулся от ужаса.

Но они в безопасности, напомнил он себе. Ноги сами несли его к саду, где работала мама. Он знал, где они. Они оба. И никто не пострадал, кроме…

Брюс застыл. У него внутри всё оборвалось. Он вспомнил сдавленный вскрик.

Как же он… Он забыл. Нет. Нет, он не забыл, он просто не задумывался об этом, так сосредоточился на себе, что даже и не поинтересовался, что же случилось с тем мальчиком.

А если ему до сих пор больно?

Если он погиб?

— Альфред! — он сбежал по лестнице. — Альфред! Где ты собираешь газеты за последние несколько недель?

Это наверняка было в новостях. Какая-нибудь заметка о том, как подстрелили ребёнка…

— Обычно я выкидываю их через пару дней. Почему вы спрашиваете, мастер Брюс? — Альфред, который разглаживал глазурь на торте, тут же отложил лопатку и вышел из-за стойки, как только увидел его.

— Мастер Брюс, что-то случилось?

Брюс беспомощно смотрел на него сквозь слёзы на глазах.

Альфред присел рядом с ним на корточки.

— Брюс, что случилось? — сказал он таким невыносимо сочувствующим и добрым голосом, что Брюс не выдержал и всё ему рассказал.

 

***

До сих пор Брюс полагал, что пойдёт по стезе отца и станет доктором. Но после той ночи всё изменилось, и следующие несколько лет Брюс делал всё, что мог, чтобы отточить свои тело и разум и превратить себя в идеальное оружие, идеальный щит для всех, кто отчаянно нуждался в спасителе.

Родители в какой-то мере понимали его, не пытались отвлечь от внезапно возникшего интереса к криминологии и боевым искусствам, но сомневались, что стоит так себя загонять. Они убеждали Брюса гулять с друзьями вместо того чтобы сидеть днями в библиотеке, и говорили, что нет никакой нужды тренироваться до тех пор, пока костяшки не начнут кровоточить.

Брюс не хотел их беспокоить, но эта искра зажглась именно в ту ночь, когда он чуть их не потерял. Когда он чуть не потерял весь свой мир.

Тот мальчик спас его, рискнув своей жизнью, а Брюс даже не попытался его найти и узнать, в порядке ли он. В газетах не было никаких статей о раненом ребёнке — Альфред помог с поисками, когда Брюс ему всё объяснил, — но это ещё ничего не значило.

Альфред много раз говорил, что Брюс не виноват, что он был в шоке и что нельзя винить его за то, что он немедленно не кинулся на поиски. Но Брюс знал правду.

Если бы он сразу же сказал отцу. Если бы он не боялся так сильно, что ему не поверят, если б он сосредоточился на том, что по-настоящему важно, а не на своей гордости и переживаниях…

Но нет. Он даже не попытался спасти того, кто подарил ему… всё.

Но были и другие люди, которых Брюс мог спасти, стоило только последовать примеру того мальчика. Это не исправит ошибок, но больше Брюс ничего не мог сделать.

У него не было супер-способностей, но это означало лишь одно: нужно больше работать и лучше организовывать время, чтобы сделать всё возможное.

Так что он тренировался и тренировался, а ещё чутко прислушивался к любым известиям о чём-либо странном и фантастическом. Не потому что всерьёз надеялся найти того мальчика - не мог отказаться от надежды, что когда-нибудь это случится.

 

***

Были еще новости из Канзаса. Ничего конкретного. Просто… странные новости.

Брюс знал, что это ни к чему не приведёт, знал, что это будет ещё один тупик вдобавок к тем дюжинам, в которые ему пришлось упираться за прошедшие годы.

Но всё равно купил билет.

Когда рейс на пересадке отложили из-за плохой погоды, Брюс напомнил себе, что когда-нибудь сможет летать на корпоративном самолёте. Конечно, только после того, как займёт место отца во главе Уэйн Индастриз. Пока до этого было далеко, но помечтать-то можно.

К тому моменту как Брюс - на четыре часа позже, чем планировал - приземлился и арендовал машину, настроение у него стало ужасным. Стояние в пробке его не улучшило, как и то, что милях в тридцати от аэропорта внутри машины что-то залязгало, из кондиционера странно пахло, а по радио предупреждали о возможном торнадо.

Он проклял день, когда вообще узнал о Смолвиле, не говоря уж том, когда решил поехать туда.

Ещё более жуткими проклятия Брюса стали, когда на середине пути все машины остановились, и люди начали вылезать наружу, а над дорогой Брюс увидел формирующийся смерч.

Он не заморачивался чемоданом в багажнике, но схватил с соседнего сиденья свой рюкзак. Выскочив из машины, Брюс повёл собравшихся вокруг людей поближе к мосту, зная, что времени не так уж много и желая убедиться, что все доберутся до единственного возможного укрытия. Он не был единственным, - с другой стороны моста какой-то мужчина делал то же самое.

Сам он направился к укрытию, только когда уверился, что все остальные тоже двигаются в нужную сторону. Он взглянул на мост, чтобы убедиться, что и добрый самаритянин с другой стороны следует его примеру, но тот передал кому-то маленькую девочку и снова пошёл наверх.

Какого ёбаного хрена.

Брюс посмотрел на того, кто нёс девочку. Это был его ровесник - с искажённым тревогой лицом он бежал к женщине постарше, не пришлось долго думать, чтобы понять: были семьёй.

Брюс остановился под мостом, и увидел, как юноша передаёт девочку другой женщине, которая отчаянно тянулась за ней, — вряд ли очередной родственнице, это был просто ещё один акт героизма, — а потом снова сосредоточил внимание на его отце. Почему тот вернулся? Кого он ещё искал? Он что, не понял, насколько близко подобрался торнадо?

Увидев, как машина, едва заметная за облаком обломков, несётся к отцу мальчика, Брюс сорвался с места.

Между ними было менее пяти метров, когда мужчину чуть не придавило автомобилем, но Брюс только ускорился.

Он рванул на себя дверь, и вырвавшаяся на волю собака чуть не сбила его с ног. Собака, — он вернулся за собакой!

— Нет, Кларк, ты!.. — добрый самаритянин изумлённо уставился на него.

Не обращая на него внимания, Брюс присмотрелся — ногу незнакомца зажало дверью. Выглянув в окно, он понял, что может рассчитывать от силы на пару секунд, и схватил мужчину под мышки.

— Простите, — бросил он и дёрнул, не обращая внимания на крик боли, а потом закинул спасённого на плечо и чуть не упал, пытаясь устоять.

Но он готовился к этому последние восемь лет, так что стоило ему встать крепко на ноги, он бросился бежать.

Он знал, что шансов у него немного, торнадо был почти у них над головами. Но что ещё ему оставалось делать? Бросить мужа, отца погибать на глазах у семьи?

Он не мог. Он не сделает этого.

Брюс закричал от ярости и заставил себя бежать быстрее. Мышцы горели, он тяжело дышал.

Позже он увидит на видео, как торнадо поворачивает в другую сторону, послушает, как метеорологи в новостях обсуждают это странное для урагана поведение и пытаются списать его на расходящиеся потоки воздуха. Но в тот момент он видел только то, как на него смотрят родные спасённого, выскочившие навстречу, чтобы втащить их под мост, где было сравнительно безопасно.

Сильнее всего ему запомнилось лица сына. Потрясённое, ошарашенное и такое, будто у Брюса на лбу написаны ответы на все вопросы.

 

***

Кенты настояли, чтобы Брюс остановился у них, вместо того чтобы ехать в отель.

В любой другой ситуации он бы отказался, но отель был в пятнадцати милях, машина сдохла во всех смыслах, а из-за торнадо поблизости нельзя было ни найти свободных номеров, ни арендовать машину. Он хотя бы успел схватить рюкзак, благодаря чему сохранил при себе телефон, кошелёк и кое-какие мелочи, которые лучше держать под рукой.  
Марта с Джонатаном уехали в больницу, но перед этим настояли, чтобы Кларк отвез Брюса домой, ведь тот наверняка вымотался. Ждать, сказали они, пока врачи осмотрят ногу Джонатана, совершенно незачем. Брюс вспомнил, как не хотел даже глаз спускать со своих родителей, когда чуть не потерял их, и сказал, что Кларку стоит поехать с ними. Но тот задрал подбородок и заявил, что это было бы неправильно. Вместо этого он позвонил подруге Лане, и она приехала, чтобы подбросить их и пса Хэнка.

Большую часть пути Кларк сидел тихо, смотрел вдаль, наклонив голову, будто прислушивался к чему-то, перебирая рукой шерсть Хэнка. Но он постоянно поглядывал на Брюса. Благодарность исходила от него почти видимыми волнами, и Брюсу было очень неловко.

Он не в первый раз помогал кому-то. Ему доводилось разнимать драки, он поймал парочку карманников, один раз даже вырубил грабителя, вооруженного ножом. Каждый раз Брюс уходил, дрожа от адреналина и чувствуя удовлетворение, с осознанием: он делает то, что должен. Сейчас всё казалось другим. Он всё равно был уверен, что это его призвание, пожалуй, больше, чем когда-либо, но он чувствовал… Он не знал, что чувствует. Может, из-за того, как близко он оказался к смерти (нож грабителя он выбил точным ударом, лезвие не успело его коснуться); может, из-за того, что всё произошло прямо на глазах семьи Джонатана, и это напомнило Брюсу ту самую ночь — он не мог сказать. Как бы там ни было, он понял, что изо всех сил старается не встречаться с Кларком глазами и пытается успокоить зуд под кожей.

Он решил переночевать у Кентов и вернуться домой на следующий день, обратно к семье. Желание увидеть их растекалось в груди тупой болью с того момента, как он Марту с Кларком, цепляющихся за Джонатана.

Брюс поблагодарил Лану за поездку и, пока Кларк прощался сам, стал рассматривать ферму, которую, кажется, не задело торнадо, а затем проследовал в дом в компании Кларка с Хэнком.

— Хочешь есть или пить? — спросил Кларк, указывая на кухню, но Брюс покачал головой.

— Нет, спасибо. Но я бы не отказался от душа.

— Да, конечно! Мне стоило бы… — Кларк покраснел и начал подниматься по лестнице. — Можешь пока взять что-то из моей одежды, а я положу твои вещи в стиральную машинку.

— Спасибо, было бы замечательно.

Брюс долго стоял в душе. У Кентов был на удивление хороший напор и, как видно, огромный бак - горячая вода не заканчивалась, и Брюс оценил этот факт по достоинству. Он всё думал о случившемся, и о том, что могло случиться, и горячая вода не могла полностью выгнать из него холод, но всё равно помогала немного согреться.

Когда он наконец вышел, то задержался в ванной ещё несколько минут, растягивая спину и руки. Не самое лучшее место, но он не был уверен, сможет ли потом уединиться, а показывать Кларку, как его помяло, не хотелось.

Было бы отлично, найдись в аптечке немного линимента или чего-то под стать, однако ничего подобного, несмотря на внушительный вид Кларка, там не оказалось. Либо тот использовал последний и забыл пополнить запасы, либо так и жил, страдая от натруженных мышц.

Надев штаны, которые ему дал Кларк, Брюс открыл дверь ванной и вышел в коридор как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть полуголого Кларка на пороге комнаты, видимо, спальни.

Что за?..

Видно, Кларк устал ждать, пока Брюс закончит, и вымылся в другой ванной, потому что стоял он мокрый и в одном полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг бёдер.

Брюс не хотел пялиться на него.

Но Кларк был великолепен.

Брюс ещё раньше заметил, что Кларк привлекателен, но мимоходом. Сначала он слишком сосредоточился на Джонатане, потом на последствиях урагана, а потом — на том, как бы избежать явной благодарности Кларка и справиться со своей реакцией.

 

Но сейчас его ничего не отвлекало.

Брюс знал, что надо прекратить разглядывать Кларка, стоило хотя сказать ему что-нибудь, но он ничего не мог придумать.

Кларк просто был…

Брюс в свои двадцать предполагал, что Кларк чуть помладше, на год или два, со своим румяным искренним лицом, но сейчас, с зачёсанными назад мокрыми волосами, он смотрелся старше, взрослее. И хоть он был почти голым, но не выглядел смущённым.

Хотя, чего ему стыдиться, отстранённо подумал Брюс, переводя взгляд с бицепсов Кларка на его живот, на полотенце вокруг бёдер. От горячего душа кожа порозовела, вода стекала струйками по шее и груди, а когда Кларк снял ладонь с дверной ручки и повернулся к нему, Брюс заметил ещё и…

— А это откуда? — спросил Брюс, наконец-то справившись с языком, и прижал руку к груди, туда, где на том же месте у Кларка был круглый шрам. Не очень большой, но выделяющийся на фоне нетронутой кожи.

 

— О! Это, — сказал Кларк, краснея. — Я, ну, знаешь, всегда в детстве попадал в неприятности.

Он солгал. Скорее всего, Кларк смущался чего-то глупого, и, не стой он напротив, такой притягательный, что у Брюса руки чесались коснуться, он бы, наверное, спустил всё на тормозах.

Проклиная чёртово любопытство, он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и хрипло произнёс:  
— Могу поспорить, ты был тем ещё бунтарём.  
Как правило, флирт либо смущает, либо льстит людям. В последнем случае они немного ослабляют контроль и начинают говорить.

 

Но он знал, что это просто оправдание. На самом ему просто нравилось думать о чём-то ещё, отодвинуть все заботы подальше, а Кларк был достаточно красив, чтобы флирт стал не простым средством отвлечься, а чем-то желанным для Брюса. А если получится заставить Кларка флиртовать в ответ и перестать смотреть на него, как будто над головой у Брюса светился нимб, ну что ж, это будет тоже хорошо.

Он медленно протянул руку, остановившись в паре дюймов от кожи Кларка — вдруг тот захочет отодвинуться?

— Что случилось? — спросил он, глядя на Кларка из-под ресниц.

— Э, — сказал Кларк, глаза его широко распахнулись, а щёки покраснели. Это было необъяснимо притягательно.

Несмотря на его волнение, Кларк не отстранился, наоборот, подался вперёд, так что Брюс мазнул пальцем по коже прямо над шрамом. Кларк задрожал.

Брюс с трудом подавил ответную дрожь.

— Предлагаешь мне самому угадать? — поддразнил Брюс.

— Не думаю, что ты сможешь, — сказал Кларк. Капля воды стекала по его груди рядом с соском, и это завораживало куда больше, чем должно было.

— Ты… упал на вилы? — спросил Брюс, потому что рана явно была проникающей.

Кларк засмеялся.

— Нет.

Брюс обвёл край кружка, но больше обращал внимание на то, как глубоко дышит Кларк, чем на сам шрам.

— Ты спрыгнул с крыши, потому что хотел проверить, умеешь ли ты летать? — хитро улыбнулся он.

Кларк кашлянул, но всё же, продолжая улыбаясь, покачал головой.

Брюс хотел прижать руку к боку Кларка, почувствовать, какой он тёплый. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что они просто безобидно флиртуют. Он попытался сосредоточиться на шраме. Смешно, но с такого расстояния этот шрам так напоминал…

— Тебя подстрелили? — рассеянно спросил Брюс, больше увлечённый тем, как мокрая кожа Кларка сверкала под солнечными лучами, падающими из дверного проёма.

Кларк не ответил, так что Брюс поднял голову… и замер, увидев его лицо.

— Кларк, — в ужасе спросил он, выпрямившись и отдёрнув руку. — Тебя подстрелили?!

 

— Ну, может… — Кларк оглядывался с видом человека, мечтающего о побеге. — Может, совсем чуть-чуть.

Он вздрогнул от выражения на лице Брюса.

— То есть… Да, меня подстрелили, но не то чтобы серьёзно. Просто что-то вроде… царапины, — сказал Кларк, хотя на царапину это было совсем не похоже. — Как видишь, всё обошлось, и сейчас я тоже в порядке, но… — Кларк явно чувствовал себя неловко, и Брюс бы, пожалуй, пожалел, что спросил, не будь он так потрясён. — Мы как-то гуляли ночью, и… случилось ограбление.

Брюс с трудом сдержал дрожь. С Кларком тоже произошло подобное?

Только вот… их никакой волшебник не спас.

— Как же ты… Почему он целился в тебя?.. — Брюс не мог договорить. У него в голове не укладывалось, как кто-то мог ранить ребёнка, а шрам выглядел старым. Это случилось много лет назад.

— Он и не собирался, — Кларк переминался с ноги на ногу, избегая взгляда Брюса. — Я вроде как… попал под пулю.

Видно было, что Кларк не хотел об этом говорить, и Брюс не собирался давить. С ума сойти, он растревожил старую травму Кларка в день, когда тот и так слишком много пережил.  
Он сам не понял, как с его губ сорвалось:

— Поверить не могу, что в Смолвиле могло произойти что-то подобное.

— Да нет, мы навещали папиных друзей в Готэме, — сказал Кларк, и на секунду Брюс оглох от шума в ушах.

“Случилось ограбление”, сказал Кларк, а не «нас ограбили».

“Я вроде как… попал под пулю”.

В Готэме.

— …знаешь, я тут пол залил. Пойду оденусь.

Брюс с трудом кивнул, и Кларк вошёл в свою комнату, закрывая за собой дверь.

 

Брюс придерживался решения уехать на следующий день. Ему нужно было привести мысли в порядок, а Кларку - оправиться после всего произошедшего.

 

Когда Кларк вернулся из спальни, стало немного неловко, но Брюс вёл себя так, будто ничего не случилось, и они приготовили сэндвичи к обеду, а потом Марта с Джонатаном вернулись домой, и к тому моменту, как все отправились спать, Кларк охотно обменялся с ним телефонами.

Даже если бы он не сделал этого, Брюс уже прикрепил маячок, который сам смастерил, снизу на раму кровати Кларка. Это было глупо, но он боялся, что Кенты переедут куда-нибудь и пропадут навсегда.

Ещё он оставил микрофоны в спальне Кларка и в гостиной. Мощность у сигнала была так себе, но в Смолвиле он найдёт, где оставить телефон. Записи загрузятся прямо в его личные серверы в облаке, так что он сможет прослушать их в Готэме.

Он подавил чувство вины за то, что вторгался в частную жизнь. У него не было доказательств, что именно Кларк спас его семью, и тот не совершил за прошедший день ничего сверхъестественного, но в округе постоянно происходили странные вещи, и Кларка подстрелили в Готэме, и…

Брюс должен узнать. Обязан.

— А мы точно не можем уговорить тебя остаться подольше? — спросила Марта, и Брюс улыбнулся, качая головой.

— Спасибо, но нет. Мне… правда очень хочется домой, — сказал он, стараясь добавить немного смущения в свой смех. Марта понимающе кивнула и обняла его.

— Спасибо. Огромное тебе спасибо, Брюс, — прошептала она уже который раз, повторяя за остальными членами семьи, но его это уже не смущало. Все мысли занимало недавнее открытие.

— До свидания, — негромко сказал Кларк, обнимая Брюса следом. В ответ Брюс лишь кивнул и, не сдержавшись, продержал Кларка в объятиях чуть дольше, чем требовали приличия.

Прежде чем Брюс сел в такси, Джонатан хлопнул его по плечу:

— Тебе всегда рады здесь. Не забывай нас, Брюс.

— Спасибо, — ответил Брюс, не отрывая взгляда от Кларка. — Не забуду.


End file.
